


Dreaming Pool

by Kris_krisser



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-17
Updated: 2000-12-17
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_krisser/pseuds/Kris_krisser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is Ezra's mysterious lover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Erotica Day Story om M7 Slashfic

** Dreaming Pool **

**By Krisser**

 

Ezra was a solitary man by training. But there were times he wished it wasn't so. Sometimes the familiarity between JD and Buck was enviable. He never felt that with anyone.

The heat was getting to him, so he decided to ride out of town on this hot summer day and avail himself of the pond. He loosely tethered Chaucer in the shade and carefully removed his clothes and folded them. His guns were placed under a bush, out of sight. He dove in and swam to and under the falls.

There was a little ledge and the gambler pulled himself out and sat there, water waist high, feet dangling. The tiny shower of cast off droplets felt good against his skin. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes and dreamed of the one person he wished were there with him.

This pond had become the pool of dreams. He allowed himself the luxury of dreaming here. Life desires that eluded him, here, within his imagination, became reality. He had a mother than loved him, a family for holidays and birthdays. He had trust and respect. He had the lover of his dreams.

In his life outside of this pond, he had none of those things.

So he let his imagination run rampant. Fish rippled the water as they moved by and some brushed his leg. Suddenly he felt his cock engulfed in warmth, he tried to look through the falls, but saw nothing there. Then the sucking began, the sucking was hard and forceful, trying to draw out his very essence. Right now, Ezra didn't care who it was, he put his head back and was lost in the feeling. He didn't take long. The erotic and mysterious way he was pleasured produced a powerful and intense orgasm. The feeling that enveloped his body left him almost weak. When he finally opened his eyes to thank his bestower, he saw he was alone. He looked around, but saw and heard nothing. If it weren't for the fully satisfied feeling he would think it a dream.

Back in town he looked at those he knew, for any hint of the identity of his mystery lover. He saw none. He even looked into the eyes of the other six men that he rode with. He laughed at himself for the thought, but curiosity had him looking everywhere.

It was several days before he could return, but he entered the pond with warm memories and they enhanced his dreaming. The warmth of the midday sun kept most close to town, so Ezra felt safe in his secluded pool.

He was almost asleep in his usual spot when he felt his manhood once again engulfed. The talented lips and throat precluded his need for identity. The pulling and swirling about the hardened rod had the gambler's hips lifting, gyrating. Just as he became aware of his imminent climax, he was deep throated and a satisfying orgasm became remarkable. He lost touch with all else but the sensations created in his groin.

He tried to open his eyes sooner, but still he was too late to see his enchanter. He looked into the water and saw no indication of a swimmer. He swam about the pool, checking for any sign of an outlet. The hot air most likely dried any evidence of an exit.

Back in town, Ezra sat at his table, thoughtful on the inside, but his ever evident non-expression on his face. He played for several hours, his mind only half upon the games, his opponents not requiring more. His thoughts captivated by one that had become part of his dreaming pool. Ezra wasn't even sure if he wanted to learn the name of the one who visits, for it would then fade away as much had in his life. He would be content with the touch of reality to his imagination.

The heat wave grew more intense and folks grew more irritable. Ezra found an excuse daily to go to the pond. And each time he was visited by his secret pleasurer. He grew hard by the time he would reach the falls. His body began to anticipate the stimulation, crave it.

Today was no different, he was hard and waiting. Head back, legs spread, inviting his dream pool lover.

The mouth was there, warm and moist. It teased and tasted and cajoled reactions from his body. Ezra lifted his hips wantonly, begging for more. He could feel his the fluids building, needing release, when a cracked twig caught his ear. The lips were gone and he was left, needing release, needing completion and he groaned in frustration.

His groan must have been louder that he thought for he heard a familiar voice, "Hey, Ezra? You okay?" Buck yelled out as he approached.

Ezra pushed himself off the ledge, hiding his erection in the deeper water. "I'm fine, Mr. Wilmington."

"You alone?" Buck asked, looking around.

"Yes I am, Mr. Wilmington. What made you think I wasn't?" Ezra inquired. It couldn't be Buck? He would have the necessary experience to please, of that Ezra was sure. But he would have felt the mustache and felt the stubbly skin. Besides, Buck was dry.

"Well, truth be told there, Ez, I was kinda curious." Buck replied with honesty.

"Curious? About what?"

"Well, Ez, you've been looking mighty satisfied of late and I just had to know which beauty was doin ya. A man don't look that happy if it ain't been real good." Buck told him straight.

Ezra was flabbergasted. He knew that Buck was into the ladies, but to covet what he thought he was getting, and bold enough to ask outright, well, he didn't know what to say. So he said nothing.

Buck took the silence as an admission. "Come on Ez, I tell you all."

"I have never ask, nor will I. Good day, Mr. Wilmington."

"Now don't get all huffy. I just wanted a little inside information." Buck held his hands up in an innocent gesture. Buck left Ezra alone.

His ride back to town was more awkward than usual, his partially erect member still throbbed with denial. He forced himself to unpleasant thoughts or in dismounting, his condition would be recognizable.

As he made to stop at the livery, a wet headed JD came rushing out to him. His shocked mind could hardly take the implications. His inattention forced JD to repeat his news.

"You missed the brawl. We landed in the water trough and Chris was real pissed and shot two of 'em." JD prattled. The relief that shot through his system was not from relief of it not being a male, but JD himself. The youth just couldn't have the mouth experience that had been pleasuring him.

"What caused the ruckus?" Ezra asked only because JD seemed to expect something from him.

"They were tryin to rob Mrs. Potter's." JD pointed to the jail where a wet headed Chris and wet headed Vin were bringing in the three others.

Ezra watched but his mind was imagining. His penis was reacting. He went inside the livery.

\+ + + + + + +

Ezra went back the next day. He wanted to discover the identity of his paramour. Today he forced himself to concentrate on the facial cheeks that pressed against his inner thighs. He was hoping there was face stubble. He wanted it to be a male, a step closer to his dream lover.

He honestly didn't believe that it was him. The man was too manly, but in his fantasies... The lips and throat sucked hard and Ezra thrust closer and as his fluids exploded out, he was sure that he felt stubbly skin against his crotch. Bliss.

\+ + + + + + +

A matter in Eagle Bend took Chris, Vin and Buck away for a couple of days. The town was left in the other's hand. Josiah and Ezra elected to take the late shift with JD and Nathan the day.

Ezra headed out to his pond. He could narrow it down.

The water was welcoming and his member reacted as though trained. By the time that he rested on his ledge, the weight resting on his thigh was needy. Forty minutes later, Ezra knew he would be alone. He was leaking with his desire and knew he had to care for it. He wrapped his right hand around his aching cock as his left cupped his sacks. He created a rhythm that matched that of his pool lover. With his thoughts completely on the feel of his memories, he gushed with a harsh cry in his release.

He waited until all were back in town before returning to his pool. Then he hurried with great anticipation. He stripped his clothes off carelessly and dove in. On the ledge he left a jar of body cream. He lay on his stomach, legs dangling. He needed to give back.

He wasn't sure how this would be received, but he knew he had to try. He felt the tongue lick his crack and he spread his legs further apart. He felt the kisses above the water line, but he resisted confronting, afraid that that his pool lover would stop.

He felt the fingers play and ring his hole. He thrust back, communicating his desire for this. The fingers played with his sacks and cock, then pulled away completely.

"No, don't go. Please." He begged.

"Can't take ya, if ya can't see who."

Ezra sucked in his breath, the voice, the drawl. Barely a whisper, "Vin?" He stayed still, afraid to turn, now that the moment was here.

"I've staked my claim on ya Ez. You're mine now." Vin kneaded the creamy ass cheeks.

Ezra moaned and turned to look into blue eyes that that told him that Vin's words were true. "You wanted to claim me? Why?"

"Saw you were getting plentya looks. Saw you noticed the men's right along with the ladies. Didn't want to lose ya without trying." Vin told him, arms resting on the gambler's knees.

The wordy man said, "Oh, Vin." He turned around and presented his backside to his pool lover. "Claim me hard. I want no one else." He brought himself onto his knees and handed the jar to Vin.

The tracker took it with an indrawn breath of his own. He coated his fingers and placed one at the rosy hole, inserting it slowly. Vin went slow and careful, the pain was minute and Ezra groaned his pleasure. Vin added a second finger, pressing further up. He loved how Ezra pushed back on him, seeming to really want it. The third finger allowed him to reach all the way in and hit the nub that would pleasure Ezra from the inside.

And pleasure it was. Ezra writhed and Vin, afraid that Ezra's knees would become raw, lowered him into the water. The canal slick, Vin pushed his rock hard cock at the hole. Ezra pushed away from the ledge and impaled himself. The simultaneous groans of pleasure didn't stop as Vin worked the rhythm, he started hard and slow, building. When he felt Ezra's sacks tighten, he wrapped his hand around the erection and pounded hard and fast. Their screams of release startled all the birds away.

Vin turned Ezra around, wrapped his legs around the gambler and captured his lips for their first kiss. Vin ended it with a long look into emerald eyes.

Ezra whispered, "This was my dreaming pool."

Vin whispered back, "What is it now?"

Ezra placed his hand behind Vin's neck and pulled his lips close, and whispered on them, "The place my dream came true." He brought the tracker's lips to his and crushed the body close. Kissing his dream in the light of day. 

End


End file.
